dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:JINBO - BEEHIVE (Feat. The Quiett, ZENE THE ZILLA, Dbo, BRADYSTREET)
Descripción SBS 정통힙합드라마 “힙합왕-나스나길” OST PART. 5로는 천재적인 뮤지션으로 널리 알려져 방탄소년단, BoA, 레드벨벳, Fx, Crush, 빈지노 등 최고 아티스트들의 음악을 작업한 “JINBO”가 힙합씬의 최고 아티스트들과 함께 작업하여 ‘BEEHIVE (Feat. The Quiett, ZENE THE ZILLA, Dbo, JINBO, BRADYSTREET)’라는 명품트랙을 완성해 발매하게 되었다!!! 전 세계적으로 엄청난 인기를 얻고 있는 힙합의 문화현상과 그 세계를 뛰어난 감각적 영상과 최고의 힙합음악들로 담아내고 있는 정통 힙합 성장 드라마 ‘힙합왕-나스나길’이 시청자들의 마음을 따뜻하게 감싸주는 스토리로 점차 인기를 몰아가고 있다. OST PART. 5 “JINBO”의 ‘BEEHIVE (Feat. The Quiett, ZENE THE ZILLA, Dbo, BRADYSTREET)’는 이번 드라마 '힙합왕- 나스나길'을 위해 최고의 힙합 뮤지션 드림팀이 뭉쳐 오직 이번 OST에서만 들을 수 있는 중독성 넘치는 음악으로 그들의 매력을 한껏 선보이고 있다. 더 이상의 수식어가 필요 없는 힙합계의 아이콘 'The Quiett', 2018년을 뜨겁게 달구고 연이은 고공행진 중인 'ZENE THE ZILLA', 자신의 입지를 확고히 다지며 누구도 부정할 수 없는 독보적인 아티스트로 거듭난 'Dbo', 프로듀서부터 보컬까지 모두 섭렵한 최고의 만능 엔터테이너 'JINBO', 그리고 2019 힙합씬이 주목하는 핫 루키 'BRADYSTREET'. 이들이 만들어 낸 중독성 짙은 사운드는 이 음악을 듣고 있는 리스너들의 입에서 기어코 다음 구절을 흥얼거리게 만드는 마력을 선보이게 될 것이다. ' It's a beehive it's a beehive' LYRICS 엄마한테 말해 이제 내가 돈 벌게 나를 챙겨주던 형들 너무 감사해 Shout out to my team yeah i know they got my back 낭비할 시간이 없어 Gotta get that bag 야망이 너무 커 욕심이 너무 커 종이 한 장 때문에 고개 숙일 수 없어 내 머릿 속에는 돈 I just wanna count my dough 돌고 돌고 돌고 도는 인생 Life of hexagon Can u see now World ma behind Don't have a door lock U gotta open mind 우린 도움 안 필요해 인마 같은 모양의 다른 세상 It's a beehive it's a beehive It's a beehive it's a beehive It's a beehive it's a beehive It's a beehive it's a beehive 빡쎄게 일하다 보면 난 그냥 주변에 감사하고 싶어 I just wanna be a millionaire and there is something in my vein 열어도 돼 긴 복도에 Something in my brain got me shape of a hexagon 문 두드려 밖에 나와 빨리 더 많은 걸 또 가지러 가야지 벌이 된 것처럼 쏜 다음에 벌이 배로 올려 내 방을 머리 색으로 온통 칠해버린 뒤에 같이 칠해버리기 내가 보여? 행복하게 웃고 있는 모습이 우린 다른 랩 다른 옷 근데 너무 멋이 나는 뒤 보지 않아 친구들이 지켜주니 Can u see now World ma behind Don't have a door lock U gotta open mind 우린 도움 안 필요해 인마 같은 모양의 다른 세상 It's a beehive it's a beehive It's a beehive it's a beehive It's a beehive it's a beehive It's a beehive it's a beehive 다른 방을 열어보면 나랑 다른 우주가 펼쳐져 있어 Honey Yellow Gold Glowing Glowing Different goals are growing growing 내 친구들 다 Zillionaire야 In this hive (In this hive) Hunnid thou 더 원해 난 꿀을 따고 돌아오는 길 손엔 Guap Busy bees drippin harder 우릴 부르는 말 귀감 아님 Role model I wanna thank everybody 여기까지 많은 이들이 나와 함께 했으니 Shawty we're not alone 여전히 가야 해 먼 길을 So keep goin Better tomorrow's comin yea Can u see now World ma behind Don't have a door lock Open with my mind 우린 돈 안 필요해 인마 같은 모양의 다른 세상 It's a beehive it's a beehive It's a beehive it's a beehive It's a beehive it's a beehive 다른 방을 열어보면 나랑 다른 우주가 펼쳐져 있어 Honey Yellow Gold Glowing Glowing Different goals are growing growing 내 친구들 다 Zillionaire야 In this hive (In this hive) 다른 방을 열어보면 나랑 다른 우주가 펼쳐져 있어 Honey Yellow Gold Glowing Glowing Different goals are growing growing 내 친구들 다 Zillionaire야 In this hive (In this hive) #힙합왕#나스나길#OST#힙합드라마#KDRAMA #진보#JINBO#더콰이엇#TheQuiett#제네더질라#ZENETHEZILLA#디보#Dbo #INFINITE#HOYA#인피니트#호야#이호원 #April#에이프릴#나은#이나은#CROSSGENE#크로스진#신원호#한현민 NEW는 영화, 음악, 드라마, 극장사업, 스포츠 등 다양한 엔터테인먼트의 분야를 아우르는 종합 콘텐츠 미디어 그룹입니다. MUSIC&NEW의 유튜브 채널을 구독하시고 K-POP 아티스트들의 신곡과 뮤직비디오, 미공개 독점 영상 등을 가장 먼저 만나보세요. Categoría:Vídeos